blueshiftroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernan Peña Cartel
|hidec=- |founding= Independent since 2011 |enemies= Unknown |affiliation= Grupo de los C-30 }} 'Organization's Info' The "Bernan Peña Cartel", or "Los Bernanes"; Is a criminal group originated in the state of Sinaloa, also known as the "Mexican Sicily". The founders are known to be notorious criminals with careers that date from decades ago. They are also suspected of funding "Grupo de los C-30", and to be a very wide source of narcotics in the U.S. country. 'The drug wars' '2010' This is the most violent year in the history of cartel related executions in México. Arturo Beltrán Leyva (On the right) gets killed by the army in December of 2009. He and his brothers created the "Beltrán Leyva Cartel" after splitting from the "Sinaloa Cartel". After Leyva's death, his brother "El H" continued to work with "El Chapo's" rivals (Joaquin "El Chapo" Guzman Loera on the left). This leads into a wave of rutless executions on the areas of Guerrero, Sinaloa and Morelos. On the other side of the country. The "Z", who were once a part of the "Gulf Cartel" (C.D.G.) decided to become an independent group and the violence increases dramatically in the areas of Tamaulipas, Nuevo Leon and Veracruz. '"Los Bernanes" in early 2011' Armando Bernan Peña had been running an important cell in the areas of Culiacan and Badiraguato with a lot of influence in Mazatlan's docks since the 90s. As the warfare increased, his right hand, Manolo Quintero, comes up with the idea of expanding their group's influence by making alliances with other traffickers from different states. 'Late 2011' Bernan's numbers increased but so did their problems. His group was taking a lot of heat from external threats, this forces them to become an independent cartel. 'Distribution' 'Expanding the "Plaza"' ' ' Being an independent cartel wasn't as easy as it seemed. Los Bernanes needed to find a safe and steady market for their product. Manuel Inzunza along with Monolo Quintero suggested that it was the time to get their own supply of cocaine and growing of marihuana, along with the production of other drugs like meth. They also mentioned the idea of expanding into the state of San Andreas. Traditionally, the city of Los Santos is known for it's cultural diversity and ruthless underworld, already being the home of some sureño gangs affilliated to the notorious Mexican Mafia, with also presence of other organizations such as chinese triads and irish mobs among others. It seemed like the right place to start. Due to the recent warfare among the mexican organizations, the drug flow to the United States slowed down a little bit, and criminal groups like the ones mentioned above were in need of a source that could get them a safe ammount of quality product. Armando Bernan wanted to be that source. After a meeting in the middle of the mountains, Los Bernanes decided to create a group of trusted and capable people to be sent into San Andreas. This is when Grupo de los C-30 was created. Category:Criminal Group